Cirque Du Madness
by The-Ornery-Doofus
Summary: 18 years of a simple life, she wanted more than what Mystic Falls could give her. When the circus rolled into town, she was swept away by the air of magic it seemed to be blanketed in. Perhaps that is why she made a decision to alter her life that night. *A drabble/mini chapter delena series*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

Elena sighed as she placed her high school diploma on the wall of her room. Graduating last week had taken a tole on her. She had no idea what she was doing with her life, and she severely missed the structure of school.

She slipped her phone out of her jean pocket, and saw she had a text from Caroline. "Guess who scored two tickets to the Circus tonight?! I'll give you a hint: ME. I'll pick you up at 8!"

She frowned at the screen. She'd never been to a fair before, but if it was anything like in the movies, it was sure to be cheesy and boring.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her wide eyes took in everything around her: The rides, the food stands, the huge tent in the center.

"Come on!" Caroline insisted as she drug Elena through the crowd. "We're gonna miss the show!"

Her stomach rumbled as she enhaled the sinful scents of fair food. As they entered the tent, they barely dodged a clown in stilts.

They took a seat on the bleachers up front. The lights were already dimming. All of a sudden, a man apeared before them, in black and white striped pants and top hat, and a blood red button up.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight" he said to the audience, but he was looking straight at Elena.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Unfortunately, I don't own Vampire Diaries, and you probably don't, either. *sad sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!**

Cheesy and boring was far from what Elena's night turned into. She was mesmerized by the atmosphere the carnival created. The show was amazing, and she couldn't get the ringmaster out of her mind.

"Well, that was so cool! But let's head home." Caroline said as she stood up from the bench. She wiped off her jean skirt and motioned for Elena to come on.

"You know what, Care? I'll just get my aunt to pick me up. Go on without me." she was looking at Caroline but her mind was far away from her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Plus, there's something I need to do." She said as she made her way through the crowd of people headed to their vehicles. She crossed the center of the tent, where all the action had taken place. She lifted the flap at the back to find trailers clustered together and performers scurrying every which way.

"Um, excuse me?" She said as she lightly tugged the sleeve of a girl in gypsy clothing. "Do you know where the ringmaster is?"

The girl motioned toward a larger trailer in the back of the cluster. Elena thanked her and moved forward. She really had no idea what she was thinking. She wasn't even the type of girl to approach a guy she knew, much less a stranger. But something had moved inside her that night, something about her had changed the moment she looked into the eyes of the man on stage. Suddenly, her life had fallen into place in front of her.

She tapped on the door. "Come in" she heard someone grunt.

"Excuse me?" She called as she ascended the few steps up into the trailer.

There he was. He had his hat in his hand and was brushing through his hair with his free hand. "Yes?" he asked, with a smirk. "How may I help you, my lovely guest?"

She took a deep breath and spoke. "May I join your circus?"

"A pretty little thing like you?" He grinned as he placed his hat back on his head. "Are you sure you're cut out for this? Shouldn't you be at home with your boyfriend?"

Her cheeks began to take on a rosey shade. "I-I don't have a boyfriend. That's beside my point! I saw your show tonight and I knew immediately that this is what I wanted to do with my life now." She let out the air she was holding in and looked up at the man in front of her.

He was silent for a minute, considering her. Then, his sexy mouth broke into another grin. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much!" Elena said. She started down the steps to the door, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. As she exited, she thought she heard the man call after her: "I've been expecting you."

**Please tell me what you guys think! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
